Episode 9273 (13th October 2017)
Plot Nicola still hasn't made up her mind what to do with the baby though Phelan hopes she will keep it. Summer senses the atmosphere between Billy and Todd. Alya tells a surprised Kate about Zeedan and Rana's wedding plans. In the bistro, Phelan overhears Daniel arguing with Michelle when she insists that he was to work the Friday as per the rota. After Phelan has gone, Daniel arranges to change his day off. Nicola calls to see Lydia Hartman, a friend of her mother. Amy and Asha get Summer to spray a penis in shaving foam on a teacher's car. She is spotted and taken inside. Nicola tells Lydia about the baby and Phelan. Lydia reacts with utter shock when she sees Phelan's photo. Adam tells Todd all the Underworld equipment has been offloaded. He and Billy are summoned to the school. Alya thinks Rana is behaving strangely. Phelan sees Daniel setting off for the nursing home and realises he's been thwarted. Before he can set off, Nicola arrives back and asks him what he knows about Lydia and why she reacted so strangely. He denies any knowledge but the revelation has shaken him too. He then sets off in pursuit of Daniel. Todd has to admit in front of Billy, Summer and Mrs McEvoy that he told the girl that on occasion it's fine to bend the rules so long as you don't get caught. Billy is angry. Daniel brings Flora some birthday cake as they wait for Vinny's call. Kate calls on Rana, saying she needs to know what's going on. The nursing home receptionist tells Daniel that Flora's birthday was two weeks before and she's never had a call since she arrived at the home. Toyah won't let Liz leave on her shift early to join Audrey and Eileen for an afternoon out and asks her to unblock the ladies' toilets instead. Todd and Billy arrives back to see Adam being arrested. Todd is also taken in. Vinny facetimes Flora and wishes her a happy birthday. He is stunned when Phelan appears on the screen with his mother. Cast Regular cast *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia Guest cast *Cindy Watson - Esther Hall *Lydia Hartman - Susan Twist *Mrs McEvoy - Rebecca Clay *Flora McArdle - Eileen Davies *Receptionist - Heather Phoenix *PC Hall - Mark Morrell *Vinny Ashford - Ian Kelsey Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Barlow Legal Services *Weatherfield High - Car park and office *Summer Forest Nursing Home - Room 34 and corridor *Lydia Hartman's house - Exterior and conservatory Notes *The scenes at Weatherfield High were recorded at the Oasis Academy on King William Street in Salford. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Phelan acts fast to cut off Daniel's line of enquiry; Summer follows Todd's poor example; Kate demands answers from Rana after she tells her she cannot stop thinking about her. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,880,000 viewers (8th place). Notable dialogue Todd Grimshaw: "Okay, so what exactly did she write on the car?" Mrs McEvoy: "It was more of a drawing." Todd Grimshaw: "Well, she's very creative. What did she draw on the car?" Mrs McEvoy: "I'd rather not go into the details right now. Let's just say it was a part of the male anatomy. I'm sure you can use your imagination to guess what part." Todd Grimshaw: "Well, it's a...it's a hard one..." Category:2017 episodes